To Trip The Darkness
by Tiayumi
Summary: Coupures superficielles, déchirures profondes ; toutes ces blessures qui sectionnaient son âme en morceaux, irréparables. Recueil de drabbles 10/10
1. Curiosité à vif

**Notes :** Certaines fics me bloquant, j'ai décidé d'écrire un recueil de 10 drabbles pour me décoincer. Les pairings et les prompts ont été tirés au sort, alors pardonne-moi pour les éventuels "bizarreries" XD Si jamais vous souhaitez voir une de ses idées en OS ou en fic, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :o Bonne lecture à tous !

Thème imposé : Alternate Universe [Allen/Lavi/Neah]

* * *

_Curiosité à vif_

-Je te présente mon frère aîné, Neah.

Le violoniste lui serra la main, intrigué. Une aura ensorcelante, presque onirique, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. C'était étrange ; Lavi était déstabilisé.

-Comme je suis pianiste, il m'arrive parfois de remplacer Allen.

Quel choc ! Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Tu pourrais préciser « quand je suis malade », grand frère.

Cependant, Lavi était attiré par une seule et unique personne. Ses yeux verts essayaient de capturer son attention, en vain. Neah n'avait d'yeux que pour son petit frère.

-Tu restes dîner avec nous ?

Ou peut-être pas.


	2. Ténèbres paisibles

**Notes** : Thème imposé : Dark [Kanda/Lenalee]

* * *

_Ténèbres paisibles_

Pourquoi rien ne se passait comme prévu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ? Kanda s'effondra dans son lit avant d'éteindre avec rage la lampe de chevet. Enfin, le repos. L'obscurité salvatrice qui l'empêchait de distinguer ces murs blancs, qui l'empêchait de penser à ce lâche...

Un bruit contre la porte. Lenalee.

-Je dois te parler.

Kanda se redressa ; elle ne se fit pas prier pour entrer.

-Éteins la lumière, j'ai mal aux yeux.

-Kanda... Arrête de te forcer. C'est humain de faire des erreurs.

-Justement, je n'en suis pas un.

Son passé avait noirci son futur. À tout jamais...


	3. Sous influence

**Notes : **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel retour ! *pleure de joie* En tout cas, j'espère que les autres vous plairont tout autant. Bonne lecture ~

Thème imposé : Crack [Allen]

* * *

_Sous influence  
_

-Encore un !

-Non, tu as assez bu comme ça.

-Depuis quand, hic, tu joues les nounous, Lenalee ?

-Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec Moyashi ! Donne-moi la bouteille.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Moyashi, BaKanda ? Va te faire …

-STRIKE !

-Où ça ? Où ça ?

-Tch, m'ignore pas, Moyashi. Termine tes phrases.

-Tes seins en métal sont si confortables... Haaan.

-J'hallucine, il craque sur les Komurin maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

-Hic, t'es en manque d'affection, BaKanda ? Lavi pourrait te satisfaire...

-Désolé, Yuu, mais je suis déjà pris.

-Mugen.

-Je ferais mieux de partir...


	4. Rubis et émeraudes

**Notes :** Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher avec celui-là *sors*

Thème imposé : Death fic [Lavi/Kanda]

* * *

_Rubis et émeraudes  
_

Ça n'arrêtait pas. Le liquide rouge s'écoulait de ses lèvres, s'échappait de ses yeux. Il y en avait partout, sur ses mains, dans ses cheveux, le long de ses jambes ; Kanda se précipita aux côtés de son ami, noyé dans son propre sang.

-Allez, déconne pas, réponds-moi !

Silence. Son bandeau glissa de ses cheveux, son innocence reprit sa forme originelle, un cristal irradiant d'une lumière verte éclatante. Il le gifla.

-Réveille-toi, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Lenalee ?!

Le visage de Lavi était désormais dénué de toutes expressions, son corps était figé dans l'eau écarlate.


	5. Illusion possessive

**Notes **: Je suis de retour ~ L'update aura été un peu tardive à cause de la rentrée et de mes problèmes de pc, mais bon, l'essentiel est que ça soit là !

Thème imposé : Angst [Allen/Neah]

* * *

_Illusion possessive_

Coupures superficielles, déchirures profondes ; toutes ces blessures qui sectionnaient son âme en morceaux, irréparables. Les yeux vides, Allen regarda vaguement la paire de ciseaux posée sur la table. Jamais il ne lui céderait son corps, jamais. Un rictus déforma son visage. C'était ce qu'il croyait...

Un éclair de lucidité le saisit, le poussant à s'approcher du miroir contre le mur, paniqué.

« Je suis un monstre. »

Avant de se fracasser contre le sol, les vitres volèrent en éclat, lacèrent sa peau. Il perdait le contrôle.

-Je suis comme toi, Neah...

Un rire.

« Oui, tu es moi. »


	6. Fuite de sentiments

**Notes** : Lavi n'a jamais de chance, il est toujours torturé alala. Je ne le fais pas exprès en plus *sors*

Thème imposé : Amnesia [Lenalee/Lavi]

* * *

_Fuite de sentiments_

Oublier la chaleur de son corps, le son de sa voix, tous ces instants passés ensemble, toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle. Rien, il ne devait rien rester... C'était ce que Lavi se répétait en observant Lenalee, allongée sur son lit, qui lisait son rapport dans un silence religieux.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

Leur relation était vouée à l'échec... Pourtant, elle attendait sa réponse comme si le mal n'avait jamais été fait. Pourquoi espérait-elle ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ?

-Non...

Que c'était impossible pour lui. Un Bookman n'avait pas le droit d'aimer.


	7. Exclusion

**Notes: **Désolée d'avoir autant trainé pour les derniers drabbles, j'étais déprimée et j'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit u.u**  
**

Thème imposé : Threesome [Allen/Krory/Lavi]

* * *

_Exclusion_

Allen était différent, trop différent. Il n'avait plus sa place dans la Congrégation. Les autres le voyaient comme un monstre et lui-même ne savait plus s'il était un exorciste ou l'ombre qui le dévorait. Il soupira : Lavi et Krory venaient de passer à côté de lui, sans lui adresser la parole. Depuis quand ils l'ignoraient ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Allen refusait de le reconnaître, mais à présent, un gouffre infranchissable les séparait. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Mana lui avait dit de continuer d'avancer ; il n'avait jamais précisé qu'il devait marcher sur le même chemin qu'eux.


	8. Données illisibles

**Notes** : Celui-là n'était pas une mince à faire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de gérer ces persos x.x Mais bon, ça ressemble à quelque chose, c'est déjà ça *rires* Voilà, on arrive tout doucement à la fin. Il en reste 2, un Miranda/Cross (ça promet la galère XDD) et le tant attendu Yullen !

Thème imposé : Secret [Komui/Reever]

* * *

_Données illisibles_

Des feuilles, et encore des feuilles. Komui nageait dans l'anxiété, son bureau en était submergé. À chaque fois qu'un exorciste partait en mission, il était là, sur sa chaise, à espérer que ce dernier revienne... vivant. Il déposa sa tasse de café, vide. La frustration le rongeait, l'impuissance -affligeante- lui rappelait cette nuit où il avait abandonné Lenalee.

Mais Reever n'était pas dupe. Cette mascarade avait assez duré ; il en avait marre. Marre de le voir sourire bêtement, marre d'entendre ses rires qui sonnaient si faux. Il savait...

-Parle-moi.

Son supérieur se détruisait, et ses démons n'avaient rien d'anodin.


	9. Question existentielle

**Notes**** :** Et voilà, le receuil de drabbles touche bientôt à sa fin BOUH On continue avec les couples spéciaux, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un Miranda/Cross mais bon, voici ma tentative XD_  
_

Thème imposé : First Time [Miranda/Cross]

* * *

_Question existentielle_

Cross soupira en voyant Miranda qui, comme d'habitude, était en train de ressasser des idées noires à des heures où l'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral ? Il n'en savait rien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Général ignorait ce qui pourrait satisfaire une femme, et ça l'énervait. Non pas qu'il ait des vues sur sa subalterne, loin de là. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule femme de la Congrégation qu'il n'avait pas envie de mettre dans son lit... Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe ?


	10. Plaisir charnel

**Notes** : Voilà, c'est officiellement terminé \o/ (maintenant, je peux réfléchir à un scénario pour une fic XD) Merci à Armeria-Sama, Mangas-love99, Ooomerlette, Zanne & Danna et Ruize-chan pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidée et ont reboosté ma confiance en moi =3

Sur ce, à la prochaine et bonne lecture !

Thème imposé : Addiction [Allen/Kanda]

* * *

_Plaisir charnel_

Kanda continua à suçoter son cou, sa langue s'imprégnant du goût de sa peau exquise. C'était plus fort que lui ; il se détestait. Au début, il luttait contre cette soif insatiable, qui s'insinuait dans ses pensées, qui gagnait progressivement son corps, qui frisait la démence lorsqu'Allen le regardait avec cet air interdit, les mots coincés dans la gorge, le cœur trop emballé pour respirer décemment. Oui, il se détestait d'être aussi faible. C'était mal.

Il l'embrassa violemment, une légère trainée de salive glissant de sa bouche. Désirer le corps monstrueux de cet imbécile était contre-nature, mais tellement bon.


End file.
